Mario Party Infinite
Mario Party Infinite (Japanese: マリオの無限の加盟者, Mario's Infinite Party) is a Mario Party game, that was released in 2009 for the Nintendo DS and 2010 for the Omega Factor (as the title Mario Party Factor). It is Mario's most recent Party adventure. The game was going to be worked on by Max2 Inc. but they let EEA Inc. take over after the game was delayed and was planned to release for 2008. Gameplay Unlike the other Mario Party games, Mario Party Infinite has Mario & Luigi series graphics. Up to 4 players can play the game. There is 3 kinds of team modes, 4 for all, 2-on-2 (separate), and 2-on-2 (together). Returning elements from the other Mario Party games are traveling around the board and buying Stars and getting items to steal Stars and Coins from other players. Orbs (and Candies) are replaced by Party Cards. Mini-games will also return in the game with retro included. Not only mini-games have retro, Boards also do, one from every Mario Party game. Bosses from Mario Party DS will not reappear in the game. The shop will also reappear where you can buy locked characters, voices, figures, and many more items. In Party Mode, Toadsworth returns from Mario Party 7 as the host of the party. Tumble also appears as the host of the Mini-Games. Characters All the characters from Mario Party 8 return as default characters in the game. There are 17 playable characters all together and three of them are unlockable. 2 of 17 (McBoo & Litle P) are non-Mario characters. Default Characters File:Mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|Mario File:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi File:PeachPlayer.PNG|Princess Peach File:Daisy1.png|Princess Daisy File:Yosh.png|Yoshi File:250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo File:Toad.png|Toad File:ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette File:Wario.png|Wario File:WaluigiMP8Official.png|Waluigi File:180px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo File:DRY.png|Dry Bones File:Hammo2.png|Hammer Bro. File:BlooperMP8.png|Blooper Unlockable Characters These characters can be unlocked at the shop. After Bowser is unlocked, he is replaced by Dry Bowser in Party Mode as the main enemy. File:MQMBoo.png|McBoo File:Litle P Brawl.png|Litle P File:Bowser222.png|Bowser Mcboo: 10 cards Little P: 5 cards Bowser: 20 cards Boards Default Boards New Boards * Toad Train Station: Guide ToadWorsth, Boss Goomboss * Stardust Desert: Guide Pokey, Boss DKC4 King K. Krool * Freezya Summit: Guide Penguin, Boss King Brrrr * Palm Waves Resort: Guide Koopa Troopa, Boss Cheepskipper * Fine Vine Jungle: Guide Diddy Kong, Boss NES Donkey Kong * Screamy Cavern: Guide Big Boo, Boss King Boo * Fluffy Heights: Guide Kirby, Boss King Dedede * Gaddwork Galaxy: Guide Luma, Boss Dino Piranha Retro Boards * Mario Party ** Luigi's Engine Room * Mario Party 2 ** Western Land * Mario Party 3 ** Deep Bloober Sea * Mario Party 4 ** Shy Guy's Jungle Jam * Mario Party 5 ** Sweet Dream * Mario Party 6 ** Snowflake Lake * Mario Party 7 ** Neon Heights * Mario Party 8 ** King Boo's Haunted Hideaway * Mario Party DS ** Bowser's Pinball Machine ** Mario Party 9 ** Magma Mine Unlockable Boards * Koopa Kolosseum: Guide Doc Louis, Boss Bowser/Dry Bowser Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:E2-A1 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Party Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Multiplayer Games